Here in the Real World
by Zingara
Summary: One-shot song fic. Draco remembers better times and thinks about why things turned out the way they did. DMGW This is my first piece like this and I'd love to know what you think!


A/N: My mom had this playing in the car one afternoon, and the song just stood out so much that I had to write something to it. Lemme know what you think!****

Disclaimer: If only...

****

**Cowboys don't cry,**

**And heroes don't die.**

**And good always wins**

**Again and again.**

_Y__es, Potter won, that he did,_ Draco Malfoy thought to himself, sitting alone in a muggle pub outside Barry in the Vale of Glamorgan, 5 years after the defeat of Voldemort. Once Voldemort had been defeated, all his Death Eaters had been placed in Azkaban. Including his father. But by then it didn't matter much to Draco. The man he had known was long gone. Lucius had thrown away everything to support a fellow lunatic. Draco was forced to build everything from scratch, something he had never experienced before.

**And love is a sweet dream**

**That always comes true**

**Oh, if life were like the movies,**

**I'd never be blue.**

After Hogwarts, Draco became a Curse-Breaker for Gringotts. The pay wasn't that great, but he got to travel when he wasn't writing reports for the Ministry. After her graduation, Ginny Weasley began working at the Ministry in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. After a few months, Ginny saw him as a different person besides the one who had tormented her family in school. They became an item, almost a scandal. She was a friend of Harry Potter! What was she doing with a Malfoy? _That wasn't supposed to matter._

******But here in the real world,**

**It's not that easy at all,**

**'Cause when hearts get broken,**

**It's real tears that fall.**

**And darlin', it's sad but true,**

**But the one thing I've learned from you,**

**Is how the boy don't always get the girl,**

**Here in the real world.**

_S__he had said that didn't matter to her. Liar. _After a year of gallivanting around the globe, Potter, the precious Boy-Who-Refused-To-Die, came back to London to "settle down". He got a job at the Ministry in the Department of Games and Sports. Draco and Ginny began having problems in their relationship. Four months after the Boy Wonder returned, Ginny Broke up with Draco, simply saying that things had changed. Two months after that, she was dating Potter. _Potter's always the hero. Always gets the girl_, he thought, taking another swig of his water-down beer.

******I gave you my love,**

**But that wasn't enough,**

**To hold your heart**

**When times got rough.**

**And tonight on that silver screen,**

**It'll end like it should,**

**Two lovers will make it through**

**Like I hoped we would.**

Getting up and paying for his drink, Draco walked out of the pub and began walking home. Gripping his jacket closer to his body to ward off the early autumn cold, he walked through the empty streets. He past a Muggle cinema, and remembered the night Ginny had taken him to one."Hermione and I come all the time," she told him. They had had a blast. She had picked the movie well, an adventure story, with just a hint of romance. That had been one of their last dates. 

**But here in the real world,**

**It's not that easy at all,**

**'Cause when hearts get broken,**

**It's real tears that fall.**

Draco reached his apartment building and walked up the stairs to his studio flat. Turning the key, he opened the door, and collapsed on his bed, her smell long faded from the unmade sheets. Rolling off the side and standing up, he glanced at a copy of the Daily Prophet a few days old. The front page was a picture of two smiling people, caught in liplock, the woman in a floor-length white dress with a veil covering parts of her fiery hair, the man in a black suit holding her tight in his arms, unruly raven hair falling in his face. _The-Boy-Who-Lived Marries the Woman of his Dreams._

**And darlin', it's sad but true,**

**But the one thing I've learned from you,**

**Is how the boy don't always get the girl,**

**Here in the real world.**


End file.
